Dual polarization radar systems, also known as polarimetric radar, offer advantages over conventional radar in many ways. In addition to detecting storms and measuring radial wind velocities, polarimetric radar has been proven by scientists to be the superior radar instrument for measurement of rainfall rate (accumulation) and to determine the classification of hydrometeors, such as wet snow, dry snow, small hail, large hail, graupel, light rain and heavy rain. Many polarimetric radar systems have been developed and fielded by scientists as instruments to study atmospheric sciences, and now some commercial weather radar users such as television stations are employing polarimetric radar to more accurately measure weather phenomena and to warn the general public of inclement weather.
Testing and calibration of dual polarization radar instruments have been major difficulties with polarimetric radar. One prior art method for polarimetric calibration is performed by “bird bathing” the antenna (i.e., directing the antenna straight up into the atmosphere) at a time when light-to-medium strataform rainfall covers the radar site. Because rain drops are almost perfect spheroids, they provide almost equal backscatter to all radar polarizations (HV/HH=HH/HV). A disadvantage of this prior art calibration method is that it can only be performed during a period of light-to-medium strataform rainfall at the radar site, and cannot therefore be performed on a regular or as-needed basis.
Another prior art calibration method trains the radar antenna on the sun, which radiates equal amounts of energy in all polarizations. This method is commonly called “sun tracking” or “sun calibration.” With this method, HH/HV HV/HH, except that this measurement only measures the received signals without regard to the balance of the transmitted signal. A disadvantage of the sun tracking method of calibration is that there are only short periods of time during each day that the sun is positioned such that an accurate calibration of the receiver can be made.
It would be desirable to have system and method for calibration of dual polarization radar that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art methods. More specifically, it would be desirable to have method and system for calibrating the receiver that can be performed at regular intervals or at any desired time. Another challenge with dual polarization radar is balancing the power on the horizontal and vertical transmit channels. It would be desirable to have built-in test equipment that adjusts for unequal losses in the horizontal and vertical transmit channels and provides equal power output to both polarizations.